Luna
by JustNadia
Summary: "Sus ojos reflejaban a la luna, pero ella era el sol." Reto inaugural 'Personaje favorito' del foro 'Las Cuatro Naciones'. Sokka/Toph.


Bueno, este es mi primer fic de _Avatar, la leyenda de Aang. _Espero que les guste.

**_Participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._**

Aclaraciones: Tiene un poco de Universo Alterno.

* * *

Ella estaba recostada en el césped. Era una noche fría, pues se acercaba el otoño en el reino Tierra. Ese día no llevaba su cómodo vestuario de siempre, si no que llevaba un largo vestido verde lima que sus padres le habían obligado a llevar.  
No había sido un día común, había sido una reunión de su familia con la de su prometido.

Sus padres planeaban darle la vida que ellos querían, cuando apenas a sus diecisiete años se la estaban completamente echando a perder.

Se sentó y se quitó los zapatos, arrojándolos a la lejanía y sintiendo el pasto en sus pies. Soltó un leve suspiro, seguido de una sonrisa enferma. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar, con dirección al lago que estaba al frente de ella. Al llegar a la orilla, se hincó y formo un cuenco con sus manos, tomó un poco de agua con ellas y luego se la arrojó a la cara. Al sentir la frescura del agua sobre su rostro, un montón de recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Aún hincada, recargó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y dirigió su mirada perdida al lago.

El reflejo de la luna en este hacía al paisaje tétricamente hermoso para ella, pues aunque la noche fuera su mejor amiga, la luna no lo era. Y tal vez las estrellas se encargaron de decirle a esta, pues esa noche estaba teñida de un color ámbar fugaz, como demostrándole que a ella tampoco le agradaba.

Comenzó a subir lentamente la mirada, y cuando llegó completamente al cielo, comenzó a llorar abiertamente.

No quería casarse con aquél chico que sus padres habían escogido para ella. No quería seguir en esa casa. Quería volver con sus amigos, y quería casarse sólo con él. Con Sokka.

Pero obvio, era una desdichada. Tal vez esa suerte se la debía a su grisácea y descolorida mirada, que aunque podía ver perfectamente, esos ojos estaban malditos. Lo sabía.

Y, aquél chico que tanto amaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de alguien. Pero no, no era de ella.

Estaba **enamorado de la luna.**

_—Sokka —Llamó ella, dos otoños atrás, la noche en la que volvió a la casa de sus padres. Su última charla juntos— ¿Mis ojos pueden reflejarte algo?—_

_Era una noche muy fría y oscura. La luna no se había presentado. Sólo estaban ellos dos, a los pies de las estrellas._

_—Claro que sí, Toph. Reflejan tantas emociones que no te imaginas —Comenzó él, con una sonrisa irremediable, que se derretía al compás de los sentimientos de la chica— Yo veo en ellos toda la fuerza que posees, tanto física como sentimental. También reflejan lo que sientes en el momento —Cuando dijo esto, la pelinegra se sonrojó de sobremanera. Pero el no la miraba en ese instante, en el que ella estaba tan vulnerable como el capullo de una rosa, solo miraba perdidamente al lago con sus brillantes ojos azules, que sonreían junto con él. Toph no entendía porqué sonreía tanto._

_—Dime, ¿qué más ves en ellos? —._

_—Veo a la luna. Tus ojos son claros y hermosos, como la luna —Y Toph palideció. Quería llorar en ese instante, pero no lo haría o asustaría al moreno. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que la luna significaba para él. La luna era el espíritu de el amor de Sokka, que por más que le dijera a ella que la amaba, ella sabía que su amor le pertenecía sólo a la luna._

_El veía reflejada en sus ojos a una chica que no era Toph, y de esa chica estaba enamorado. Nada más._

La chica comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, sollozando a los pies del lago su dolor. Demostrando con aquellos gritos desgarradores toda su impotencia. Amar a alguien que no te correspondía siempre sería la cosa más dolorosa que existiera.

Pero obvio, era una desdichada. Tal vez esa suerte se la debía a su grisácea y descolorida mirada, que aunque podía ver perfectamente, esos ojos estaban malditos. Lo sabía. **Estaba maldecida por la luna. Justo como Yue.**

**Justo como Sokka.**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde esa noche. Su madre la había encontrado dormida en el césped, con el maquillaje corrido y el vestido hecho una miseria. Sus zapatos habían desaparecido. Y su vista también.

No recordaba haberse quedado dormida, ni tampoco regresar al pasto. Pero sabía perfectamente que la ambarina luna de aquella noche le había quitado uno de sus cinco sentidos. El más preciado.

Pero claro, esos ojos estaban malditos desde un principio, al haber nacido sin color alguno.

Ella debió haber sido ciega, pero la luna se había equivocado diecisiete años atrás. Ahora su destino estaba perfectamente escrito.

Fue un pequeño golpe de suerte, pues gracias a su falta de ver el mundo con los ojos se rompió el contrato de boda que sus padres le habían hecho firmar. Al final sería libre.

Ese día estaba sentada en el césped. El Sol iluminaba todo el lugar, pero al ser otoño no quemaba lo suficiente, haciendo el clima muy acogedor. No podía ver nada, pero sabía que el paisaje era hermoso. Ya no usaba zapatos, pues solo con la tierra podía saber por donde caminaba. Aprendió eso muy rápido, a decir verdad.

—¡Toph! —Escuchó su nombre en la lejanía. Había escuchado esa voz antes, estaba segura, y no era de nadie que viviera en la mansión— ¡Toph!—Volvio a escucharse, pero ahora esta persona estaba a su lado. Abrazándola. Y reconocía esos abrazos.

—Katara... —Susurró sorprendida. La susodicha comenzó a sollozar, y Toph correspondió fuertemente al abrazo. Extrañaba mucho a esa mejor amiga con cualidades de madre mejor que las que tenía la suya.

—¡Toph! No sabes cuanto te extrañe, estaba muy preocupada por ti, ¿estás bien? —Comenzó a hablar muy rápidamente.

—Ahora estoy bien. Un poco ciega, pero bien —La morena apretó más su abrazo.

—Vinimos a verte. Aang está muy ocupado ahora y no pudo venir. Sokka viene en un rato —Toph estaba un poco preocupada, ¿en serio la vería así? Bueno, al menos ella no vería su reacción. Pero la sentiría.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, hasta que la madre de Toph pidió a Katara que le enseñase como se veía el agua control. Fue ahí cuando Toph se quedó sola de nuevo, sentada en el césped, esperando a qué pasaría.

Unos cuantos minutos después, sintió la presencia de alguien acercarse, y luego sentarse a su lado. Imaginaba perfectamente de quién se trataba, y el sentimiento de no poder ver sus ojos azules de nuevo la había hecho sentir perdida.

Sokka tomó su mano, acariciandola, y dándole apoyo que no necesitaba. Pero le agradecía, pues lo amaba como no se podría amar a alguien. Y lo había extrañado mucho.

—Toph —Llamó el, en un ronco susurro que hizo a la piel de la chica erizarse como nunca. Se quedó esperando a que el hombre terminara la frase, pero parecía no querer continuar. No le importó mucho, pues no creía que fuera fácil darle algún pésame a ella, con la actitud que tenía.

—No importa, Sokka. Se que tratas de decirme algo lindo, pero esta bien —El moreno soltó un gruñido de frustración. Toph tomó esta acción como algo malo y frunció el ceño— No seas así, se que estoy ciega, gracias por tu compasión.

—No estas ciega. Puedes ver no sólo con los ojos, ¿sabes? —Toph bajo la mirada.

—¿Mis ojos aún pueden reflejarte a la luna? —Sokka suspiro.

—No. Ya no pueden reflejarme lo mismo de antes —.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El muchacho apretó más el agarre de su mano.

—Ahora parecen un remolino de cosas que no entiendo. Solo llego a entender unas pocas, como la impotencia que le tenías a tus padres sobre... El compromiso —"¿Acaso el le estaba leyendo la mente?" Era una pregunta que la pelinegra se estaba haciendo en ese instante, pero mencionar lo del compromiso con la voz quebrada le había hecho preguntarse, "¿en serio la amaba?"— Y también está el hecho de que pienses que sigo enamorado de Yue. —Toph palideció.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que atino a decir. Sintió como el chico, con su otra mano, le tomaba el mentón y movía su cabeza, haciendo que quedarán frente a frente.

—No te mentiré, aún me duele mucho pensar en ella. Pero yo no estoy enamorado de la luna, Toph. Estoy enamorado de un hermoso sol, que no creía que fuera tan inseguro —Comenzó a acercar sus rostros mas y más, mientras en el recorrido, con un susurro, dijo— Eres mi sol, Toph, y te amo como no te imaginas.

Y mientras se besaban, recorriendo cada parte de la boca del otro, sintiendo toda la pasión y el amor que se tenían, Toph no podría estar más feliz.

El nunca la querría como había querido al espíritu tranquilo de la luna, pero si la amaría como al espíritu fugaz del sol que ella representaba.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer. Por favor dejen un review si les gusto.

Hasta luego, _Nadia_.


End file.
